It All Revolves Around You
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: My Klaine Week 2013 contributions. In order: Early Klaine, Skank/Badboy!Klaine, Fairy tale AU, Naughty Nice, Anniversary, Wedding, Reunion! March 12-17 2013! Happy Klainiversary!
1. Monday: Early Klaine

Klaine Week 2013

**Monday: Early Klaine **

Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU

Wednesday: Fairytale AU

Thursday: Naughty+Nice

Friday: Anniversary

Saturday: Wedding

Sunday: Reunion

Blue Crayon and Best Friends

"Mommy, I don't want to go in there! Please don't make me go!" 5 year old Blaine Anderson cries as he clings for dear life to the hem of his mother's skirt.

"Don't worry sweetheart, kindergarten is going to be lots of fun! You'll get to meet little boys just like you and you get to play with toys and read books all morning!" his mother tries to assure him. She bends down and kisses her sons mop of wonderfully curly hair.

"Are you sure Mommy? It's so big, and there are so many people! What if they try to eat me?" Blaine worries irrationally.

"I promise that no one will try to eat you Blaine, Miss Fabray will make extra sure ever has their snack so they won't need to eat you!" she jokes, it elicits a small giggle from Blaine. "There's my baby boy!" she smiles.

"I'm not a baby Mommy! I'm a big boy!" Blaine says matter-of-factly. He huffs out his chest and flexes his tiny little arms miming big muscles.

"Wow you really are! And big boys don't have any problem going to kindergarten right?" she asks the tiny boy.

"Right!" Blaine laughs mightily.

"Good, go have fun! And draw Daddy and I lots of pictures!" she tells her son.

"I will!" Blaine says. He leans up to kiss his mom's tanned cheek. She crouches down so he can and smiles wide as he watches her baby boy twaddle off into kindergarten.

As soon as Blaine walks into the big kindergarten classroom he's enveloped in a sea of glorious colours and shapes. Everything seems so interesting and his small 5 year old brain doesn't know where to start exploring first.

He walks over to the trucks lying on a carpet map of a city. It's right next to a book shelf filled with tons of picture books Blaine is itching to read. The choice is difficult for Blaine, the trucks and the pictures both overwhelmingly enticing. But finally he chooses to go over and look at the books.

Just as he's about to pull a book with some funny looking animals on the front of it off the shelf Blaine hears a strangled sobbing noise, much like the ones he'd been making a few minutes earlier. He pushes the book back onto the shelf and peers around the back of the shelf into the small space left between it and the wall.

He sees a small boy, not much bigger than him, curled up into a ball hugging his knees and crying his beautiful ocean blues eyes out. Instantly Blaine's heart hurts for the sad little boy. He looks to make sure no one was watching him before crawling into the tight space to sit next to the boy.

"Hi!" Blaine says trying to get the boy's attention.

"H-hi" the boy sniffles. He takes the tissue he had in his hand and rubs under his nose and eyes. "I'm Kurt" the pretty boy says in a shy voice.

"Hi Kurt! That's a pretty name" Blaine comments, that seems to spark a smile in the boy.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Kurt asks.

"Blaine!" Blaine says excitedly. "I'm new here!" he exclaims ecstatically.

"Me too!" Kurt giggles softly.

"Why were you crying Kurtie?" Blaine asks.

"The other boys were making fun of me for playing with the dolls, and I miss my Mama!" Kurt cries again.

"They're just being meany-heads! Dolls are awesome!" Blaine assures the tiny, pale boy crying beside him.

"Really?" Kurt asks incredulously.

"Totally! And can I tell you a secret?" Blaine says. Kurt nods enthusiastically. "I miss my Mommy too!" he whispers. Kurt's eyes go wide as if he'd never have believed that someone else felt the same as him.

"Kindergarten stinks!" both boys say at the same time. They fall into a fit of giggles.

"Kurt, will you be my best friend?" Blaine asks when they stop giggling.

"You want me to be your best friend?" Kurt wonders completely astonished. "Don't you have to be friends before you can be best friends?"

"I don't think it matters! Besides you're really pretty! And I don't want to be your friend first; I just wanna be best friends!" Blaine admits sheepishly, his cheeks flare with a blush.

"You're really pretty too Blaine" Kurt admits, also blushing furiously. "And I'd love to be your best friend" he adds.

"That's totally awesome!" Blaine says victoriously. "Do you wanna go draw with me? I promised my mommy and daddy that I'd draw them pictures and I wanna draw them a picture of you!" Blaine asks.

"Sure!" Kurt giggles. The boys lock hands tightly and crawl out of the space behind the bookshelf. They walk over to a table in the corner of the room and start colouring their little hearts out.

At the end of the day each boy had a picture to bring home to his mommy and daddy and a new friend to look forward to seeing tomorrow.

And 25 years later the picture of Kurt and Blaine drawn in blue crayon that Blaine created the very first day of kindergarten still hangs on the fridge at his parent's house in Westerville, Ohio as he marries the man he'd loved since the very start.


	2. Tuesday: SkankBadboy AU

Klaine Week 2013

Monday: Early Klaine

**Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU**

Wednesday: Fairytale AU

Thursday: Naughty+Nice

Friday: Anniversary

Saturday: Wedding

Sunday: Reunion

Is This Love?

"Hey Hummel, nice ass! How much for a ride?" Blaine shouts from his spot leaning up against the side of the school smoking a cigarette.

"More than you can afford limp dick" Kurt shouts back as he walks to his motorcycle. Of all the places Blaine, McKinley's resident 'Bad boy' could smoke he always picked wherever Kurt parked it his bike. It pissed the skank off to unbelievable limits.

"Your words wound me Pinkie" Blaine counters, referring to the pink streaks littering Kurt's flawlessly sexy hair.

"Get over it and leave me the fuck alone while you're at it" Kurt scoffs as the engine on his Harley Davidson roars to life with a startlingly loud sound.

"I would but that ass in those leather pants. Damn Hummel. If I wasn't an ass man before you sure got me hooked" Blaine comments. He can feel his pants starting to get unbearably tighter. All the teasing did come at a price.

"Stare all you want, touch it and I'll chop your fingers off with my switch blade. Clear?" Kurt scowls.

"Crystal" Blaine says. Although in his mind it was hazy because as he made his way over with his smoke in his hand and his boots clanging on the hot ground he hadn't heard a word.

"Great" Kurt says, his tone drips with sarcasm.

"Gee Hummel, you could be a little nicer I am your boyfriend after all" Blaine teases again. They never labelled anything. But a part of Blaine, a part that wasn't tattoos and alcohol wished Kurt would agree. He wished that for once they could drop the facade their lives had become and just be Kurt and Blaine for once. Not the skank and the bad boy.

"You wish douche bag" Kurt scoffs. Clearly the skank hadn't the same wish.

"Claws in kitty" Blaine says with a smack on Kurt's leather covered ass. Instantly his hands burns, Kurt's gloved hand pulling at his wrist achingly hard. His wrist wasn't the only thing in that same predicament.

"What. Did. I. Say?" Kurt hisses.

"I wish you'd say you'd suck my dick" Blaine says cockily.

"Do you even listen when people talk to you Anderson? Because if I recall correctly, and I'm positive I do, I just told you I'd chop your fingers off if you touched my ass" Kurt sneers.

"Oops, must not have heard right, besides you didn't seem to have a problem with it in the janitors closet yesterday. Or behind the bleachers the day before that. Or in Mr. Schue's classroom the day before that" Blaine smirks.

"Such a fucking pig" Kurt says choosing to ignore most of what Blaine had said.

"What can I say, I'm a freak!" Blaine says sarcastically as if it were new news.

"I know that" Kurt smirks. He's not even an inch away from Blaine's face now. He's so close Blaine could stick out his tongue and run it across Kurt's bottom lip. But he doesn't. He wouldn't dare to.

Kurt's knee comes up between his legs sharply and in record time, stopping just before making contact with Blaine's testicles. Instead of connecting roughly, painfully, Kurt trails his knee along the fabric of Blaine's worn out jeans creating friction in all the right places. Blaine moans.

"Fuck" he hisses in a low tone.

"You like that you slut?" Kurt asks as he does it again.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine stammers incoherently.

"Not a chance in hell" Kurt spits. Blaine looks up confused for a minute but then Kurt's rushing forward and kissing him hard and he doesn't bother to think anymore.

"You're so hot" Blaine whispers clinging to the baggy fabric of Kurt's sleeveless plaid jacket.

"You say that like you think I don't know" Kurt teases, his tone much nicer this time.

"Right, my bad" Blaine stammers. He picks Kurt up so the skank can wrap his legs around his waist. His hands settle on Kurt's ass to hold him up and Kurt's long, sturdy arms wrap themselves tightly around Blaine's neck.

They stay like that for what seems like forever, nipping, kissing, licking, tasting the sweet salty sweat lacing both of their necks. Passion runs high between both of them and it takes the honk of a passerby's horn to snap them back to reality.

Kurt jumps down from Blaine's grasp and both boys flip off the driver. Simultaneously they fall into a fit of giggles. Kurt readjusts the beanie that rests on the past of his head now mussed from their intense make out session.

"Why can't I say no to you?" Kurt wonders aloud as he presses himself onto Blaine resting his head on the rebel's shoulder.

"I ask myself that everyday babe. Every damn day" Blaine replies truthfully.

"Do you think we're in love? Is that what this is? Is this love?" Kurt asks.

"God I hope so" Blaine admits for the first time ever out loud, before dragging the skank into another heated kiss.

"For the first time, me too" Kurt agrees before kissing Blaine back with just a much force.


	3. Wednesday: Fairytale AU

Klaine Week 2013

Monday: Early Klaine

Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU

**Wednesday: Fairytale AU**

Thursday: Naughty+Nice

Friday: Anniversary

Saturday: Wedding

Sunday: Reunion

A/N: Not so AU... Sorry about that

Prince and Peasant

The first time Kurt goes over to Blaine's house is a nerve wracking time for both young men in their brand new relationship. Blaine was nervous because Kurt knew that Blaine's family was well off, but he didn't know just how well off they are. And while he knew Kurt would never use him for his money he was worried that it would freak him out.

Kurt on the other hand was worried because he did know just how well off the Andersons were. He found out one day when Blaine had asked him to look for a tie in the bottom of his dresser and he had found a collection of Louis Vuitton and Burberry ties, each Kurt knew to be well over a thousand dollars.

He hadn't mentioned his findings to Blaine but it had made him incredibly nervous to go to the Anderson home. Even with his designer labels shielding him from looking like a peasant in a palace he knew he would still feel out of place.

They pull up to large black gates that Kurt assumes lead to Blaine's house on 21 Rodao Drive around three in the afternoon. Blaine looks at Kurt and smiles before rolling down his window and pressing a large grey button on an official looking intercom attached to the side of the gate. It buzzes and then a voice sounds from the speaker attached to it.

"Anderson residence?" it says simply.

"Hey Mitchell, it's Blaine" Blaine says.

"My apologies Sir, come on in" Mitchell says quickly.

"Don't call me Sir Mitchell" Blaine tells him.

"Right, sorry Blaine" Mitchell says.

"It's cool, can you come out to the front? There's someone I want you to meet!" Blaine says proudly as he reaches for Kurt's hand to give it a squeeze. Kurt expects Blaine to let go after a few seconds but he doesn't. He keeps their hands clasped tightly together, fingers intertwined, resting on the center council.

"Of course, I'll be right out" Mitchell says then the line goes dead and the large gates open up to reveal the Anderson estate in all it's glory.

At the end of a large winding path Kurt can see the home. It stands large, white and beautiful. It's nothing like Kurt has ever seen in all his 17 years of living. It's 3 stories tall and flat on the outside. The only things littering the clean white complexion are 8 windows, reflecting the sun, that are positioned perfectly spaced. Kurt is in awe as they drive up to the front of the house where a fountain sits in the middle of a cliché drop off area.

"So this is the house" Blaine says nervously as he parks the car.

"It's beautiful" Kurt says, nose still plastered to the window.

Blaine shakes him out of his daze by shaking his hand signalling for him to get out. As soon as he gets out himself he runs around the car to open the door for Kurt. Kurt steps out with the help of Blaine's extended hand and spins around to get a full view of the house.

"My house looks like a shack compared to yours" Kurt states plainly.  
"I like your house" Blaine comments. It's true, Blaine would rather be at Kurt's any day. It felt like home, Blaine's house just felt like a building where people slept occasionally when they were in town.

"Blaine!" someone shouts as they run from the front entrance.

"Mitchell!" Blaine yells back excitedly. They hug. "This my good friend is Kurt, my beautiful boyfriend" Blaine says proudly as he stares at Kurt with heart eyes.

"So nice to finally meet the guy who makes little Blainey here so happy" Mitchell says extending his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too" Kurt says.  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Mitchell asks.

"I'm going to show him my room and introduce him to mom and dad" Blaine smiles.

"Oh cool, your mom is in the den with the girls and your dad is in the billiard room" Mitchell tells him.

"Thanks Mitch" Blaine says. He takes a ten out of his pocket and shoves it into his friend's hand. "Could you go park the car please?" Blaine asks.

"Sure thing Blaine! I'll see you this weekend at polo right?" Mitchell asks as he starts to walk to Blaine's still running car.

"Absolutely" Blaine says.

"You should bring your super hot boyfriend too!" Mitchell says with a wink before he slams the car door and drives off. Kurt blushes.

"You're so cute when you blush" Blaine comments.

"Thanks, I hope so because apparently cuteness is the thing that will have to get be by here, god I feel like trailer trash here" Kurt says worriedly.

"Baby no. See this is why I didn't want to bring you here. Kurt all this materialistic bull shit, it means nothing. I'd rather live in your house with your family any day. This place may have fancy floors and stainless steel well…everything, but I would trade it all to have a homey house filled with people who loved me more than their possessions. So don't ever think you aren't good enough just because my parent's house is full of shiny things. Please. You're perfect" Blaine explains.

"But I feel like a peasant dating a prince" Kurt says dejectedly.

"Well my beautiful peasant I love thee, more than any thing in the world" Blaine replies. He kisses Kurt's nose.

"I love you too. Prince Warbler" Kurt giggles.

"Well then come on, let's go meet the king and queen" Blaine laughs.

They walk hand in hand into the Anderson kingdom. Prince Warbler and his beautiful peasant.


	4. Thursday: NaughtyNice

Klaine Week 2013

Monday: Early Klaine

Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU

Wednesday: Fairytale AU

**Thursday: Naughty+Nice**

Friday: Anniversary

Saturday: Wedding

Sunday: Reunion

Sides

There were two sides to Kurt that I have come to know over the 15 years of being married to the man. First there's the nice side…

"Okay, so I left my cell number and Blaine's on a sticky note on the fridge, Mrs. Wayne's number is also on there, she's the next door neighbour and she said if anything goes wrong you can ask her for help and of course 911 if anything serious happens" Kurt tells the babysitter-Beth- as he scrambles around the living room looking for everything he needs for the night and tidying up the kid's toys as he goes.

"Gotcha Mr. Hummel-Anderson" Beth says as she follows him around listening to him talk.

"Anything else you can think of Blaine?" Kurt asks me he runs up the stairs to get his jacket.

"There are drinks and snacks in the fridge if your hungry and you know the kids bed time routines so I don't think so" I tell her. Kurt comes back down with his jacket on and two kids trailing behind him and one in his arms.

"Hi Beth!" Courtney and Stella scream as they run to hug her.

"Hewwo!" Erik cheers happily from his Daddy's arms.

"Here I'll take him" Beth says as she coos at our undeniably adorable 1 year old.

"Is there anything else you need?" Kurt asks her as he wraps the scarf I got him for Christmas our first year in New York around his beautiful neck that I plan on attacking as soon as we're out of the house.

"I think I should be alright" she smiles as she rubs Erik's back.

"Okay we'll be home by midnight, the guest bedroom is set up if you're tired after the kids are asleep" he smiles.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel-Anderson" she replies genuinely; I knew there was a reason we chose her as our regular babysitter.

"Anytime Beth, and thank you for coming tonight, I know the three of them can be quite a hand full" he jokes as he slips on his shoes. I've already got mine on; I've had them on for 20 minutes but I don't mind waiting.

"An adorable hand full" she laughs.

"Come give Daddy and Papa kisses" I tell the children when we're finally ready. Courtney and Stella run to us, Courtney wraps her tiny arms around my neck and kisses me while Stella does the same to Kurt. Then they switch.

"Goodnight girls, we love you and we'll see you tomorrow morning okay? Be really good for Beth and maybe she'll let you guys watch the Little Mermaid before bed" I tell them. We each kiss the top of their heads one more time before the run back over to the couch.

"Love you buddy" I say with a kiss to top of Erik's head as he toddles around in Beth's arms. Kurt kisses him the same and tickles under his chin.

"Okay have a good night" Kurt says. "Oh and in case you're asleep when we get home I talked to your mom and dad and they said they'd just pick you up in the morning if you wanted to stay over so you don't have to worry okay?" Kurt says clearly having forgotten the conversation he'd had with Quinn and Puck hours earlier.

"Yeah they told me before they dropped me off. I'll probably be asleep, it was a long day today" she says.

"Okay go for it, but if we don't leave now we'll be late so we must be going" I say trying to move the party along; sometimes Kurt was too nice for his own good.

"Okay I'm going, have fun! Love you girls!" Kurt shouts as we head out the door hand in hand.

…and then there's the naughty side...

"Umph, Blaine not here" Kurt yelps as I push him a little too roughly against the door as soon as it closes behind us.

"So hot" I mumble. Really it's the only thing I can think off at the moment. Having kids was one of the best things I've ever done in my life but it seriously was a blow (and not the good kind) to our sex life. For some reason having sex wherever, whenever is slightly discouraged when there's kid in the house so I take every opportunity I can get.

"I know but seriously I don't want Beth or the kids to hear" Kurt tries to argue.

I drag my knee up along the side of his thigh and onto his groin pressing softly, creating much needed friction.

"What were you saying?" I giggle roughly as an incoherent moan escapes his lips.

"So funny Blaine" he says clearly frustrated.

"Come on, let's go to the cab" I offer. The frown lines on his face disappear and are replaced by a smile. I take his hand in mine and we walk to the cab waiting at the end of the driveway.

I open the door and let him in first; I'm nothing if not a gentlemen. I may be 37 but old habits die hard. He thanks me with a peck on the cheek and I give the driver directions.

"The Holiday Inn on 57th and Green please" I tell him, the old Hispanic man nods gruffly and takes off.

"Do you think it's trashy that we go to a hotel just to have sex?" Kurt asks me when I sit back. I splutter unsuspectingly.  
"Uhm no, it's not trashy. At least I buy you dinner afterwards" I say with a wink.

"This is true" Kurt giggles. We chat mindlessly all the way to the hotel.

It wasn't that we _couldn't _have sex at our house. Once the kids were asleep at night it wouldn't be too hard to lock the door for a few minutes. But after what we call 'The Incident' back when Courtney and Stella were 3, we haven't dared try.

Plus this side of Kurt is loud and wild and not easily restrained. It was simply easier on everyone if we snuck off for a few hours on Fridays or Saturdays. Kurt got to be as loud as he could and our kids didn't have to be traumatized.

The driver finally pulls to a stop outside of the hotel and I hand a twenty and a ten not bothering to get my change. We get to the door and check into our room.

Then the fun begins. And _oh _how much fun we have.

I can't decide which side I like better. But you know what they say "Gentleman in the streets and a freak in the sheets."


End file.
